1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for controlling a displayed image on the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services besides the basic call service. For example, mobile terminal users can now access the Internet, send and receive text messages, play games, watch videos, etc. using their mobile terminal. Mobile terminals are also becoming a necessity for many users, and each user often prefers a mobile terminal that includes particular features he or she may want (e.g., many younger people want text messaging features, whereas older people may not desire text messages features).
Therefore, manufactures are not providing a variety of different mobile terminals that the user may choose. Further, the additional functions provided on the mobile terminals often determine whether a user buys a particular mobile terminal.